


mac 'n' cheese

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: jo and reader's first kissed. based on a request by anon on my tumblr of the same username. originally posted on mar. 19, 2020.
Relationships: Jo (Jagged Little Pill Musical)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	mac 'n' cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I really loved your jo x frankie first kiss fic!! would you be able to do something similar for jo x reader with the first kiss/first time prompt?
> 
> i think i might’ve done a similar thing with my first jo x reader series, but why would i know it’s not like i look back at my own fics…
> 
> btw jo’s enby in this one! that has no reflection on the actual plot though. i realized that with some of the things said in this fic, that that could be perceived as painting enbies in a negative light, because in the past i’ve written jo as a girl, and now all of a sudden i’m saying their enby and also some not so nice things about them, but that is 100% not my intention. 
> 
> 1411 words
> 
> cw: femreader. nbjo. anxiety.

your eyes remained fixed on your phone’s screen. nothing else mattered.  
”y/n?” jo asked.  
you held up a finger. couldn’t jo see that this was important?  
”y/n, don’t you think this is getting to be a little much?” they said.  
you shot jo a murderous look. but then you quickly looked back at your screen. not a second should be missed.  
jo sighed. it was clear you couldn’t be reasoned with right now.  
”maria… claire isn’t your twin sister… she’s your clone.” said maria’s butler, george.  
you gasped. “i suspected, but i didn’t believe it was true!” you turned to face jo, “maria’s been cloned! do you even know what this means? oh my god… what about penelope? who’s going to tell her she’s dating a clone?”  
the theme music for the show played, and you turned your phone off.  
”how do you even like that shit? it’s literally just a soap opera.” they said.  
”no it’s not, it’s on netflix.” you said defensively.  
”that… doesn’t mean anything.”  
”whatever, what did you want to talk about?”  
”y’know, i was hoping that i would have more of my girlfriend’s attention than a trashy netflix show.”  
”it’s not trashy! and i know that’s not what you wanted to say.”  
jo laughed. “i was thinking that you should come over to my place today.”  
you wiggled your eyebrows, inciting giggles from your lover.  
”not like that, i just want to hang out with you.”  
”is that what the kids are calling it these days?” you teased.  
jo rolled their eyes. “be over by six?”  
you looked at your to-do list on your phone. “does 6:30 work?”  
”anything for you, y/n.”  
”except watching this show!” you waved your phone in their face and giggled.  
”keep that dumpster fire away from me!” jo faked panic and ran away.  
you chuckled and started up another episode.  
a few hours later, after you finished all your homework, because you are a responsible student, you made your way to your lover’s house. jo opened the door before you could ring the doorbell.  
they scrambled to find their balance, from sliding on the hardwood floor in socks. you tried to conceal your laughter.  
jo cleared their throat, and held out their arm.  
you looked around the house. all the lights were out, and their were candles lit everywhere. it looked like a house fire waiting to happen, but it smelled great.  
jo led you to the dining room, where two places were set, with a bouquet of flowers set in between.  
a sudden flush of anxiety fled down your back. “i didn’t forget anything, right? like, is this an anniversary? it’s definitely not valentine’s day…” you whispered.  
”no, i just wanted to plan something nice.”  
you sat down, “well, i must say i’m impressed.”  
jo grinned at you. they quickly scurried off to the kitchen, presumably to get the food they had made. “i am sorry to report that my cooking ability is not quite what i had hoped, so, uh… yeah.” they placed a plate full of… well you’re not entirely sure, it was all burnt, in front of you.  
”what do you mean, jo? it looks fantastic!” you lied through your teeth.  
jo nodded, not convinced.  
you hesitantly took a bite of what you thought was a bell pepper. it tasted so much worse than you thought, oh god. you fought the urge to spit it out.  
upon seeing your attempt at hiding your disgust, jo suggested, “i have easy mac in the pantry?”  
you gagged a little on the vegetable. ”yes please.”  
jo grabbed the box, while you filled a pot with water, putting it on the stove to boil. jo stood next to you, both looking over the still stagnant water.  
you reached your arm around to jo’s shoulder. “isn’t this nice?” you rested your head on their arm.  
jo kissed you on the forehead. “yes.” and they settled their head on top of yours.  
your body tensed. jo just kissed you. wait, it was just a forehead kiss, it means nothing. except it might mean everything. you and jo had been dating, exclusively, for a little over two months, and you hadn’t kissed them yet.  
earlier on in the relationship, you told them that you had never been in a relationship before, never kissed anyone before, never had… y’know before. you told them that you didn’t want to feel pressured into doing anything. but here you were, two months later, and nothing had happened. you thought you might’ve given jo the wrong impression. like you wanted to be the one to initiate all those things. yeah, you asked them out, but that was because you got tired of pining after them and you had gotten a weird burst of courage.  
you were caught between two different contrasting certainties. 1) you were going to have to kiss jo first, and this dinner was their way of encouraging you or 2) jo was tired of waiting and no longer cared what you thought, and was just buttering you up to get a whole bunch of your firsts out of the way with.  
you felt horrible for thinking so lowly of jo, but you had heard stories of people who had pretended to be good and respectful for years before finally showing their true colors. how could you know that that wasn’t jo?  
but one way of making sure that jo couldn’t do that, at least now, was to kiss them. to show them that they are not fully in control of the situation. or did they know this and where trying to reverse psychology you into it? to let you think that you’re in control when you’re really not?  
you couldn’t breathe. the water had started boiling.  
”y/n, are you okay?” jo asked, in that gentle and kind voice.  
”i’m fine,” you murmured, “i just need to-” you turned away from jo, intending to walk away, for a little space. but your knuckles grazed across the pot, and pain shot to your brain. “fuck!” you softly whispered.  
jo jumped away from the stove, “y/n!”   
”i’m fine… i’m just going to put some cold water on it.” you cursed the small kitchen, with it’s oven and it’s sink a mere step apart. you ran your hand under the water, each drop seeming to remind you of your stupidity.  
jo poured the pasta into the pot. they grabbed your non burnt hand. “y/n, what’s going on?”  
”nothing. i’m just stupid and put my hand on a pot of boiling water. that’s it.”  
jo scoffed, “you’re not stupid, y/n. you’re one of the smartest people i know.” they gave the pasta a quick stir. “i just think you’re distracted. and, you don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to, but i want to know what’s going on inside that beautiful head of yours.”  
was this part of their plan too? wait no, they don’t have a plan, it’s all in your head. unless it isn’t.  
you teethed at the inside of your mouth, and stared at the water.  
jo stirred the pasta some more, not letting go of your hand.  
”i… i just thought that maybe you were getting tired of waiting. i thought that maybe you’d… jo, you know i have trust issues.”  
jo was silent for a minute. “i didn’t invite you over to try to trick you into doing anything. yeah, i’d love to kiss you, but i can wait. i don’t want to pressure you into anything, okay, y/n. i know a little voice in your head is going to tell you that i’m lying, but i am going to do everything i can to prove that little voice that it’s wrong.”  
you turned off the faucet, and wiped your hand on a towel. you turned and fell into a hug with them. you smiled into their shoulder, “thank you.”  
jo’s phone started beeping. they chuckled, “the mac ‘n’ cheese is almost done.” they held on to you a little longer before turning off the heat on the stovetop.  
you got out of their way as they finished making the meal.   
the two of you walked back into the dining room, the flowers now seeming silly for the bright yellow food, so you laughed.  
just before jo was going to sit down, you caught their hand. “can you kiss me now?” you asked quietly.


End file.
